


Wrong Wendy

by Kennaye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper chose wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Wendy

They looked exactly the same. The shape shifter and Wendy were identical in appearance, sound, motion...they looked like mirror images. Dipper ran over and grabbed the ax and his eyes danced on the forms of the two "girls". He lips felt dry, his legs shook. He wasn't sure what to do, he felt like he should intervene and help his friends, but he couldn't tell who was friend and who was foe. He was lost in the moment, confused and not sure what the correct choice really was.

They egged him on to attack the other, and his palms started to sweat. The blood in his ears roared, making it sound like his heart was a drum that was out of control. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as if they were all trapped in maple syrup. Dipper wanted to scream, but couldn't make himself actually conjure the noise. He felt mad, he was only twelve! Twelve year olds shouldn't have the power of life and death in their hands.

The ax weighed heavily in his hands, making it hard to keep it in the air. Dipper realized that the weight of the ax wasn't the problem itself, it's that he didn't want to swing it. He was so afraid of making the wrong choice - so afraid that if he messed up, he would lose one of his best friends forever. He was in like, love with Wendy. He could never forgive himself for hurting her.

Their blows on each other bounced off each other in rhythm. He was aware they were both still shouting for assistance but he couldn't hear them. Everything was silent, the sound of his own heartbeat being the only thing he could hear. He looked up at the Wendy's and made eye contact with one. She winked at him - like she knew that he knew she was the real one. It seemed like the cool thing Wendy would do.

He looked at the other Wendy. She did a locking motion with her mouth and gave him a serious expression. The motion seemed familiar but he couldn't place it - he didn't know why, but it felt slightly familiar. He tried to place where he'd seen her do it before, but it must have been recent. He thought to himself about it and realized if the shape shifter were to do anything like that, it'd be a recent thing.

He swung.

The ax buried itself in the Wendy's stomach. A sickening noise, something like a _shlck_ answered his action. Everything stopped, time finally going so slow that Dipper felt he and her were the only ones still out of frozen time. She put her hands on the ax lodged in her stomach. "What...." She coughed and blood splattered on the ground.

Dipper's heart sank as he realized the mistake he had made. He had chose wrong. He had been wrong. Wrong! WrongwrongwrongwrongwrongWRONGWRONG! He felt so many feelings at once. Anger at himself, horror at what he had just done. He tried to run to her but his legs were lead, his throat too dry to scream for her and yet tears still came up into the corners of his eyes. 

"Dipper...why?" Wendy looked up at him, eyes misty and faraway - but voice full of betrayal. With one last cough she collapsed - a small pool of blood pooling around her. Dipper forced his heavy legs to move as he ran towards her. Not like this, please! Don't let her die from his fault! Don't let her die! He couldn't let her die here! Not now! Not by his hand! Not like this, not like this!

Dipper almost got to her when the body of the shape shifter slammed into him. He flew far across the cavern, slamming into a wall, the back of his bouncing off of it. His vision was blurred and spotty, and all that went through his minds were not coherent thoughts, but rather screams of anguish. What had he done? **What had he done?**

Dipper looked up at Wendy's limp form as a sinking feeling hit him. She no longer moved, her body eerily still. Dipper realized something in that moment, that death wasn't like sleeping at all. It was final, and you could definately tell a difference. When he was younger he had attended a funeral and seen his great uncle in an open casket. When looking down, he had thought he could just be sleeping; ready to wake up any moment. He didn't get that feeling from Wendy. He could tell that she wasn't going to wake up. Ever.

Dipper waited for death, for the shape shifter to come and end his suffering. He couldn't go on living, knowing that Wendy was dead by his hands. He shut his eyes really tight and waited, breathlessly for his end to come. Death would be better than living like this. He felt mad, like all rational thought Dipper held dear was gone. His mind danced with images of what it'd be like to have no worries, to have no problems. Emptiness, peace. It seemed romantic to Dipper in this way.

But it didn't, he looked up and found that time, for once, had actually frozen. In front of him stood the figure of the paranormal demon Bill Cipher. Dipper really couldn't react to what he saw before him, though if he had been functioning properly he was sure he'd of been surprised or guarded.

"Hey pine tree!" Bill jeered at him. "Looks like you made a wrong choice."

Dipper didn't reply, he felt like he couldn't talk. He was in shock over what he'd done, and admitting it left him at a loss for words.

"Well, I like to think as myself as white-out, for life." Bill said, straightening his hat. "So lets just say I restore her life in exchange for something of equal value." Dipper looked up as Bill extended his hand.

Dipper didn't need to think. For the first time his limb felt like it wasn't made of iron, and he clasped Bill's hand. As Dipper himself faded from consciousness, all he heard was the mad laugh of Bill Cipher.

But at least he hadn't made the wrong choice. 


End file.
